Broken Ends
by cho0dessny
Summary: At the Council of Elrond where all the creatures of Middle Earth are summoned to meet, a race long forgotten will reappear from the whispers of the myths their kind have resided in for centuries.


So it was the council of Lord Elrond began to form. The races of Middle-Earth had come together for this meeting. Most races, Frodo the young hobbit recognized as he studied each one in his seat next to the wizard Gandalf the Grey. However Gandalf was content in explaining each company to the young hobbit.

"Next to me we have the elves of Mirkwood. Best you mind yourself around them, Frodo. Elves of Mirkwood do not take too kindly to being disrespected, especially since their Prince is among them. Legolas, the one in the middle."

Frodo followed the wizard's gaze and was only slightly interested in the elves, as he had seen much of them as of recently.

"Then we have the dwarves. They'll take a liking to you I'm sure as you are Bilbo's kin. There is Gimli son of Glorin, the dwarf who took your uncle on a grand adventure. Now we have the men of Gondor. For the most part they are well meaning, however I ask you to use caution around them."

At this Gandalf would not elaborate leaving Frodo with a confused expression.

"Then of course there is Strider whom I am certain you remember. Now this wondrous creature we have next to Strider is one I have no doubt you will know little about. She is of the Fayen race."

Frodo furrowed his brow not quite recognizing the truth behind Gandalf's statement.

"But, Gandalf the Fayen people are just myths, stories parent's tell their children to scare them off to bed, surely you are mistaken."

At this comment the woman looked up towards the pair and removed her hood from the black riding cloak revealing an elf like creature. It was at this moment all eyes turned to her. Her waist length raven hair was woven into braids around her temple and shown brightly in the sun admitting a deep red almost wine like color leaving one to wonder if her hair was truly black or just a deep shade of red. Her facial features were very much that of an elf's; porcelain skin, a strong yet delicate face, and ears pointed as that of an elleth's. However to one who knows of the elves there were a few strikingly different features; her eyes were golden yet also the color of ice with a black trim around the edge of the iris. Her hair of course was of a color none had seen before, and her ears while they looked similar at first glance were more pointed and longer than an elf's.

" Surely Master Hobbit you don't listen to such tales."

Her voice swept through the air as the wind hushing all remaining conversations.

"One such as yourself should remember that nothing is certain and everything is possible."

The young hobbit felt a blush creeping to his cheeks under her gaze. It was odd somehow he felt unnerved and yet comforted at the same time. It was then Gandalf decided to lean over.

"It is the Faye that you should most watch out for, a Princess she is but acts nothing like one, she has quite a bit of a temper that one."

He chuckled and winked at the stoic face of the Faye sitting across from him.

"A-a-a a woman?!? In the council of Elrond?!"

Boromir managed to sputter

"Surely this is some joke."

But before and could answer Lord Elrond cleared his throat and began to address the council.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here, to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo."

As the young hobbit brought the ring to the pedestal in the middle of the circle all eyes were upon him, however instead of feeling anxious all he felt was a great relief of the weight the ring carried.

Boromir shifted his seat "It is a gift!"

He stood up to make his plea

"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it! None of us can, the one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Strider called out.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir responded.

Frodo saw the elf called Legolas jump up in defense of Strider

"This is no mere ranger, this Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."

With a look of pure shock and disbelieve on his face, Boromir stared at Aragorn

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas nodded "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Frodo looked at Aragorn with wide eyes, he did not know this.

"Havo dad, Legolas"

Aragorn said. While Legolas obeyed, Boromir spat

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

He sat down himself. Gandalf spoke

"Aragorn is right, we can not use it." Elrond continued: "You have only one choice, the Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli stood up grabbing his axe

"Then what are we waiting for?"

He leaped forward and smashed his axe at the Ring, but instead the Ring being destroyed, Gimli was thrown back while the Ring remained in one peace and the Faye frowned softly when she saw Frodo flinch.

Finally she decided to make her voice known

"The Ring can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Glorin, by any craft we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of mount Doom, only there it can be unmade."

Her comment earned a few glares from the men around the room. However, Elrond quickly agreed and added

" Araviniel is right. It must be taken deep into Mordor, to be cashed back into the fiery chasm from wench it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir sighed and countered trying to bring reason into the group

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas jumped again

"Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?"

Gimli called jumping form his seat to match the elf's move. Boromir stood up as well from frustration.

"And what if we fail, what happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli then sidetracked and yelled to the council

"I'd be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf."

The other elves stood up and leaped forward, but Legolas held out his arms so that the elves stopped. The dwarves stood up as well just like Gandalf, they started arguing. The only ones, who were still seated, were Araviniel, Aragorn, and Frodo. Frodo stared at the Ring flinching at as evil words of destruction came from it.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor, though…. I do not know the way."

Gandalf slowly turned, a sad smile on his face

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up:

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will."

He walked closer to Frodo and bowed to him

"You have my sword."

Legolas walked over to them as well

"And you have my bow." "And my axe"

Gimli added and when Legolas cringed for a moment.

As Boromir spoke up the others all turned to look at him.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!"

Sam rushed himself next to Frodo

"Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me."

Elrond smiled faintly and barely hiding his amusement he said

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait! We're coming to!"

Araviniel grinned when the two other hobbits joined them.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Spoke one of them.

"Anyway you need people with intelligence for this sort of mission, quest, thing."

Added the other.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Pippin stared at his companion confused.

It was then that Araviniel rose allowing her black cloak to slide from her shoulders revealing a black riding suit that fit to her form. The others all stared at the Fayen as she had not only revealed quite womanly form to them, but also they were curious to see what the Princess of a forgotten race would have to add. Slowly she made her way to Frodo, it was then they all noticed that while she may have looked like an elf sitting down it was plainly clear now that she was much shorter than an elf as she only came up to Aragon's shoulder who is considerably shorter than elves as it is.

Upon reaching Frodo she bowed to him and kneeled so their eye levels matched. She pulled out a small dagger, upon seeing this everyone tensed, but she only clasped the blade of the dagger in her own hand. She dragged the blade across the width of her palm leaving a long cut. Carefully she sheathed the dagger and let it down to her feet. She looked right into the hobbit's eyes and slowly spoke

"Give me your hand Frodo…"

The hobbit looked fearful at first glancing between her eyes and her hand fighting the pulling feeling that wanted him to give his hand to her. Noticing his reluctance she spoke once more in a softer tone

"It will not hurt you if that is your fear, you may feel a slight tingle but nothing more…on your part."

Hesitantly her gave his hand to her and she quickly grasped it within her own. AS the others looked on with apprehension only Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn knew what she was doing and kept the others pack. Slowly a small white light was emitted from their hands.

"Frodo Baggins, ring bearer, I swear to you on pain of death, that as long as our paths are one I shall protect you until the very moment our roads separate."

As she finished her pledge the white light from their hands grew steadily and Frodo began to feel warmth spreading from his hand and reaching all parts of his soul. Suddenly Araviniel let out a gasp out pain and then a scream ripped through the air causing all members to gasp, however Frodo was not aware.

"What is she doing? You must stop her! She is hurtin herself!"

A chorus from the hobbits was heard. When suddenly the light became so bright they had to shield their eyes. When the light was gone Frodo was left standing feeling rejuvenated and safe. Until he saw Araviniel lying on the ground breathing rapidly, looking as if she had just come from a battle. Slowly she regained her breathing and stood once more with the help of Aragorn. The two stood to the side whispering things to the other in a language not even the elf understood. Then Elrond addressed them all

"Ten companions! So be it! You shall be the fellowship of the Ring."

As the party dispersed all eyes were following the Fayen as she retrieved her cloak and waved Aragorn away as he tried to help her walk from the council. As soon as she left Pippin asked the question to Gandalf all had been contemplating

"So what is it that she did to Frodo?"

"Ah, Master Pippin it is a thing of legends, one that I have not witnessed in many years since the Fayen recluse. She bound herself to Frodo."

At the shocked looks he was receiving from the group Gandalf elaborated a little more as most of the company associated binding of two being with the elven ceremony.

"It is not as you think. While the Fayen do have that type of binding, this was one of an entirely different situation. You see my friends the Fayen are warriors, and in the days of old other races would seek them out to protect those of importance and to ensure that the Fayen would stick to their end of the deal the races wanted some insurance. So the Faye found a way to bind themselves to their charges. In their oaths they pledge what they will see done or die in trying to complete. If the Faye were to back out of their oath they would be struck down, why I do not know perhaps some type of old magic. So when she bound herself to Frodo she in a sense gave him some of herself. She gave to Frodo some of her strength so that his heart will be put to ease and this burden that he bears will not be quite as heavy for sometime."

"So if Frodo is hurt or something of the sort along this journey she will die?"

Pippin asked. Gandalf frowned in thought

"Hmmm no I don't suppose so, as she made a point to say as long as our path are one…"

It was then Aragorn spoke to Gandalf in the tongue the company recognized form when he spoke to Araviniel.

"Herona jucusta urontin, Mithrandir." (She knows something Mithrandir)

"Perhaps…But for now let us enjoy the time we have in Rivendell for we know not when we shall get rest as pleasant as this once we leave."

With the said the rest of the fellowship departed each going to their own.


End file.
